Normalmente extravagante
by lokaporCullen97
Summary: Edward Cullen es un chico de lo más extraño, según le dicen. Está harto de que siempre se metan con él porque es raro. ¿Qué pasará un día mientras estudia a su manera y se encuentra con Isabella, una chica de lo más excéntrica?
1. Prefacio

**Normalmente extravagante**

**Prefacio**

**Summary: Edward Cullen es un chico de lo más extraño, según le dicen. Está harto de que siempre se metan con él porque _es__raro_. ¿Qué pasará un día mientras estudia _a__su__manera_ y se encuentra con Isabella, una chica de lo más excéntrica?**

**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo no me pertenece, todo se lo debemos a quien una vez soñó con esta historia tan increíble. Yo solo me adjudico la trama.**

**Nota de autora: ¡Sí! Gente, después de muchísimo tiempo estando fuera de fanfiction, creo que estoy lista para volver ¡y aquí os traigo algo recién sacado del horno! Espero que sean buenos y dejen algún review ^^**

* * *

><p>Edward Cullen llegó como cada día, al frente de su taquilla, con el corazón en un puño, temeroso de tener que encontrarse a Mike o Tyler, la pareja de abusones del instituto. Cauto y receloso, miró a ambos lados antes de dirigirse a abrir la cerradura de su compartimento, cerciorándose de que no hubiese nadie que pudiera estar escudriñándole.<p>

Introdujo la llave por la cerradura, giró hasta que oyó descorrerse el cerrojo y, sin mirar, introdujo rápidamente su libro de _El mundo de Sofía_, para que nadie pudiese verlo. Y justo cuando echó la última vuelta de llaves en el cerrojo, sintió una estremecedora presión en su hombro, el escalofrío que sintió atravesar toda su columna le hizo saber que nada bueno iba a ocurrir.

—Eh, Cullen ¿Cómo tú por aquí?— Le susurró una voz desagradablemente conocida.

—Ya me iba, Tyler. Puedes soltarme. —Edward Cullen intentó zafarse del agarre, pero Tyler tenía ganas de jugar un rato más.

—¿Por qué te pones tan borde, Cullen? No vamos a hacerte nada, ¿verdad, Mike?— Edward observó cómo Mike aparecía de detrás de una columna, con una cámara en su mano y algunas cuerdas en otra. Tyler, aprovechando la repentina y breve confusión de Edward, le lanzó un empujón directo a su espalda, consiguiendo que perdiese el equilibrio y cayese al suelo, esparciendo todos sus apuntes por el mismo.

—¿¡Qué hacéis! ¡Esta vez el director os expulsará, bastardos!— Gritó Edward con odio, sabiendo que esta vez no acabaría bien parado...

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

* * *

><p><strong>Sí, lo sé, es MUY cortito, pero quiero ver vuestra opinión, ¿qué decís? Si llegamos a más de cinco o siete reviews, prometo subir hoy el primer capi :)<strong>

**un beso,**

** lokaporCullen97.**


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Normalmente extravagante**_

**Capítulo 1.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Edward Cullen es un chico de lo más extraño, según le dicen. Está harto de que siempre se metan con él porque <em>es<em>_raro_. ¿Qué pasará un día mientras estudia _a__su__manera_ y se encuentra con Isabella, una chica de lo más excéntrica?**

**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo no me pertenece, todo se lo debemos a quien una vez soñó con esta historia tan increíble. Yo solo me adjudico la trama.**

**Nota de autora: Sí... sé que no llegamos a los 5-7 reviews... pero supongo que no puedo pedir más por un prefacio tan carente de emoción T.T Espero que con esto os animéis más :D**

* * *

><p><em>—¿Por qué te pones tan borde, Cullen? No vamos a hacerte nada, ¿verdad, Mike?— Edward observó cómo Mike aparecía de detrás de una columna, con una cámara en su mano y algunas cuerdas en otra. Tyler, aprovechando la repentina y breve confusión de Edward, le lanzó un empujón directo a su espalda, consiguiendo que perdiese el equilibrio y cayese al suelo, esparciendo todos sus apuntes por el mismo.<em>

_—¿¡Qué hacéis! ¡Esta vez el director os expulsará, bastardos!— Gritó Edward con odio, sabiendo que esta vez no acabaría bien parado..._

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

No recordaba nada, nada más abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue la cafetería del colegio, cerrada. Intentó moverse, pero unas cuerdas que aprisionaban su cuerpo se lo impedían. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando recordar qué le había ocurrido.

Recordó que Mike y Tyler le habían golpeado hasta la saciedad, le habían llamado de todo, y al cansarse lo habían atado al manzano donde le gustaba ir todos los recreos para leer buena literatura. Inevitablemente algunas lágrimas cayeron por su mejilla, sintiéndose un infeliz. No sabía cómo iba a desatarse él solo, si las cuerdas le llegaban desde su pecho hasta los tobillos.

Habían pasado horas, minutos... sólo sabía que no podía llamar a nadie ya que su móvil se hallaba en su mochila, a dos metros de él. El crepúsculo llegaba y con él la oscuridad. Su madre no tardaría mucho en aparecer por allí.

Casi al instante de pensarlo, vio a su madre llegar con el coche, un modesto Seat Leon Cupra... La vio bajar apresurada del vehículo, con el rostro colmado de preocupación y angustia.

—Ed... ¿Qué te ha pasado, hijo mío?— Dijo Esme, su joven madre.

—Nada... solo ha sido una broma— intentó ocultarle el rostro avergonzado. Su madre había hablado muchas veces con Tyler y Mike, e incluso con sus madres y con el director del colegio, pero claro, nunca le hicieron el menor caso pues la Sra. Newton, la madre de Mike era casualmente la secretaria del director del centro.

Esme, quien ya sabía exactamente el nombre de los chicos que le gastaban ese tipo de _bromas_ a su hijo, no añadió nada más. Tras desatar las cuerdas y ayudar a Edward a recoger sus cosas, volvieron a su casa en un silencio sepulcral.

Edward miraba por la ventanilla del coche, intentando retener las lágrimas que poco a poco se agolpaban en sus claros ojos verdes. Su madre, aunque silenciosa, se moría de la agonía al no poder hacer nada, pues la economía familiar no daba para poder internar a Edward en cualquier otro colegio (ya que a la que iba su hijo era la única escuela pública de por allí).

Una vez en casa, Edward casi voló hasta llegar a su cuarto, se tendió en su cama y allí pudo quedarse llorando hasta bien entrada la noche. Mientras, su madre también dejó escapar algunas lágrimas de la triste impotencia que sentía.

Pasó la noche, y tras ella llegó la luz de un nuevo amanecer. Sábado.

Tanto Edward como su madre se levantaron temprano para desayunar, aún eran las 8:30h cuando ya estaban tomando un café con tostadas y galletas, respectivamente.

Como todos los sábados por la mañana, Edward cogió su maleta y tras despedirse de su madre con un tierno beso en la mejilla, se dispuso a internarse en el bosque de al lado de su casa.

Una vez hubo llegado hasta el tronco caído que junto a la parte que había quedado soldada al suelo, formaba lo que parecía ser una dudosa silla con su dudoso escritorio y que él nombraba como 'suyos', sacó los libros y empezó a estudiar.

No habían pasado más de dos horas cuando sintió la necesidad de cambiar de lugar. Nunca había explorado aquel bosque, o al menos no a fondo. Recogió sus cosas y echó a caminar, intentando hacer un mapa mental de cada paso que daba, para poder regresar luego. Había algunos matorrales que para atravesarlos tuvo que dejarse la piel, literalmente.

Algunas horas más tardes, (y ya eran alrededor de las 13:45h) encontró lo que parecía ser un paraíso natural a sus jóvenes ojos que tan poco habían visto y conocido de la naturaleza. Parecía una pradera de película, totalmente espectacular, con flores de olor indescriptible y un brillo inigualable. Evidentemente había merecido la pena dejar de estudiar e incluso rasgarse un poco la palma de la mano y la camisa por ver semejante paraje, digno de ser la morada de alguna deidad.

Salió de entre las sombras para recibir la luz solar de pleno, que a aquellas horas aún la temperatura era moderada. Se situó en casi el centro de la pradera, sin nada ni nadie que le molestase, tiró su maleta a un lado y, apoyando su cabeza en la cómoda mochila, se recostó como pudo en la reconfortante hierba, que le daba un olor a vainilla bastante agradable.

Estaba algo cansado por la caminata ya que él no acostumbraba a correr demasiado. A sus escasas dieciséis primaveras aún no había cogido el gusto por el deporte. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí tumbado, ni cuándo se quedó completamente dormido.

Al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio lo dejó completamente asombrado, ¿Qué o quién era aquella mata de pelo que estaba hurgando en sus cosas? Se disponía a espantar a aquella cosa cuando se fijó en que no era ninguna _cosa_, era una mujer... ¡y qué mujer!

—Esto... ¿Perdona?— No se le ocurrió mejor manera de interrumpir a la chica, tratando de hacerse notar. Ésta, lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendida.

—¡No sabía que ya te habías despertado! Lo siento, ¡pensarás que soy una ladrona! —Se sonrojó un poco— Bueno, en realidad sí que te he quitado algunas galletas... ¡pero tenía hambre! Y tú no te levantabas... —bajó levemente la mirada, esperando algún tipo de reprobación por parte de Edward, el cual, aún seguía perplejo.

—¿Quién eres?— Era la primera vez que Edward veía y conversaba con una chica ajena a su familia en mucho tiempo. Estaba algo nervioso.

—Perdona, no me he presentado. Soy Isabella, pero tú puedes llamarme Bella. — Isabella se veía algo aliviada al ver que Edward no había mencionado nada de las galletas robadas.

El ojiverde se quedó pensativo, buscando las palabras adecuadas. No quería asustarla, pero no encontraba una manera suave de preguntarle quién era, qué hacía allí y por qué estaba con él...

—Esto... umm.. ¿podrías explicarme qué...—La chica pareció haber caído en la cuenta de algo, pues enseguida se puso a hablar como si .le hubieran dado cuerda...

—¡Oh! ¡Perdona! ¡Pero qué despiste tengo! Estaba de acampada con mi primo Emmett y con Rosalie, su novia. Al llegar aquí te encontré y vine a hacerte algo de sana compañía porque estabas solo... perdona si te he molestado— Edward enseguida percibió la reiterada disculpa de la chica.

—Ah... de acuerdo... pues yo soy Edward Cullen, encantado... y dime, Isabella, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—En noviembre cumpliré los quince, y te he dicho que puedes llamarme Bella, pero como quieras. ¿Y tú? ¿Cuántos años tienes?—La chica en sí no parecía para nada peligrosa, pero alguien que sale de la nada y empieza a hablarte como si fueseis amigos de toda la vida... no le daba demasiada buena impresión a Edward.

—Vaya, pues yo tengo dieciséis recién estrenados— Sonrió el chico con un atisbo de alegría que Isabella percibió a la primera.

* * *

><p><strong>Es un poco corto, lo sé, pero necesito de vuestros reviews para inspirarme! xD Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y que lo hayáis disfrutado )<strong>

**Por cierto, os aviso de que soy BETA READER, si queréis que os betee alguna historia/fanfic/escrito, podéis comunicármelo por privado o en un review, e informad a vuestros amigos si sabéis de alguno que me necesite ^^**

**Un beso, **

**lokaporCullen97**


	3. Capítulo 2

Hola, lo siento, lo siento muchísimo. Esto no es un capítulo nuevo, como pueden observar.

Vengo a deciros que probablemente deje aparcada la historia.. no probablemente no, de hecho lo haré, pero porque estoy totalmente enfrascada en un nuevo proyecto, un proyecto... **real**.

Estoy escribiendo una historia original (también de amor- amistad- drama) y ya voy por el capítulo 6 (que acabo de subir) en un blog, por lo que lamento decir que no podré continuar con Normalmente extravagante de momento.

Os dejaré aquí el link para que quien quiera pueda seguirme en blogger (puede hacerlo desde blogger o desde una cuenta de twitter)

http:/ cuatrotequieros . blogspot . com/ (sin espacios).

Os agradecería muchísimo que me siguiéseis y comentaseis en el blog, de verdad.

He aquí la sinopsis:

_Lydia y Martín siempre han sido muy buenos amigos, hasta que Zac, el mejor amigo de Martín, lo convence para que empiece a salir con ella. Algún tiempo más tarde, Zac le dirá que la deje, que no vale la pena. Martín, que siempre ha sido un chico muy maleable, lo hará, por lo que la relación de Lydia y Martín se volverá bastante hostil… por culpa de su ruptura, Lydia se verá obligada a refugiarse en los brazos de Carlos, un amigo del colegio, más tarde ambos acabarán muy enamorados, Lydia de Carlos y Carlos de Ariadna, la mejor amiga de Lydia la cual tuvo un romance con Martín tres años atrás y aún sigue enamorada de él… ¿Y si al final Martín se da cuenta de que Lydia le gustaba de verdad? ¿Será tarde para arreglar su error? ¿Qué pasará entre tantos líos amorosos?_

Un beso, lokaporCullen97.


End file.
